Magic Box
, previously known as Uncle Bob's Magic Cabinet, was a magic shop located on Maple Court in Sunnydale, beside Book Stew!. The shop went through a series of owners, last owned and operated by Rupert Giles, when the place served as the primary headquarters for the Scooby Gang. History Uncle Bob's Magic Cabinet By 1998, the shop was owned by an unidentified woman, when she was killed by Spike in his search for a love spell. In 1999, the shop was known as Uncle Bob's Magic Cabinet. At the time, Willow Rosenberg was able to wake up the owner in order to shop supplies for a protection spell."The Zeppo" Mr. Bogarty was killed by the Harmony Gang in 2000, also robbing a book on Slayers and an unicorn statue. Magic Box Rupert Giles bought the shop after the death of a previous owner. Soon after opening, Anya Jenkins became a full time employee after demonstrating her excessive knowledge of mystical artifacts and business management."No Place Like Home" The Magic Box operated as the Scoobies' headquarters, succeeding Rupert Giles' apartment and the Sunnydale High School library. When Giles went away to England for a week, Anya and Willow were made in charge of the shop. Willow used the shop's supplies to her advantage when she tried to create a simulated sunlight spell. Though, her arguing with Anya messed up the ritual, conjuring a troll in the process."Triangle" Anya became the Magic Box's co-owner before Giles returned to England."Bargaining, Part One" For a brief period, Buffy Summers also worked part time for the magic shop,"Life Serial" but found that she was not cut out for such employment."All the Way" A training room for Buffy and Giles's sessions was placed in an unused space towards the back of the building. The Magic Box also contained a trapdoor which led to the sewers. The Magic Box's phone number was (805) 555-8966. The business hours were 10am to 9pm during Monday through Thursday, 10am to 12pm on Friday and Saturday, while closed on Sundays. The Magic Box was damaged and abandoned"Same Time, Same Place" in 2001, when Willow, corrupted by grief and magic, fought with Buffy and Giles within it, after draining the magic from its collection of dark magic books."Grave" The building was finally destroyed in 2003, along with all Sunnydale."Chosen" Merchandise The following merchandise was available for sale at the Magic Box: *"A Treatise on the Mythology and Methodology of the Vampire Slayer" *Amulet of Cauldys"Checkpoint" *Bindweed *Burma statue *Canary's feathers *Chicken's feet *Cloven hooves *Cloves *Conjuring powder *Crystal Balls *Dagger of Lex *Essence of Slug candles *Essence of rose thorn *Essence of violet *Eyeballs in honey *Fleabane *Green Egg Magazine *Hand of Glory *Hellebore *Holy water *Idol of Oofdar *Janus' statue"Tabula Rasa" *Khul's Amulet *Lemon Seduction candles *Monkey head"Out of My Mind" *Living Mummy Hand *Petrified hamster *Rabbit's foot"The Replacement" *Rats' eyes *Raven's feathers *Salamander eyes *Set of runic tablets *Sobekian Bloodstone"Shadow" *Skink root"Lovers Walk" *Styx Water *Sweet's talisman *Unicorn statue"Real Me" *Urn of Ishtar"Blood Ties" *Crosses and several other Catholic images"Two to Go" A wide variety of other magical paraphernalia was also available, including candles, incense, runic artifacts, potions, death charms etc., along with presumably non-magical items such as history books, jewelry, lollipops for children etc. Off-limits area The store holds a large number of artifacts and books that are very dangerous, very dark or a combination of both. It included books on resurrection spells, as well as the "Darkest Magick", which contains powerful dark magic and was used by Willow in combination with a dagger also stored there. Prominent events 1998 *Willow buys magic ingredients so she could concoct a delusting spell in order to stop her attraction to Alexander Harris. *Spike, coming to buy a love spell for Drusilla, drains the clerk. *Buffy, Spike, and Angel fight against Lenny and a vampire gang. 1999 *Buffy buys magic ingredients for Giles, temporary blinded by Willow. 2000 *Harmony Kendall's gang kills Mr. Bogarty. *Giles was attacked by Toth, while he was searching the Slayer. *Giles becomes the new owner. *Anya was hired. *Tara was visited by her family, who menaced her in order to get her to return home with them. *Accidentally invisible because of Tara's spell, Lei-Ach demons attack under Glorificus' order. *Glorificus buys magic ingredients for the Sobekian transmogrification spell. *The Spawn of Sobek detects Dawn is the Key. *Buffy breaks off her relationship with Riley Finn. 2001 *Anya and Willow accidentally free Olaf. *The Watchers Council occupied the shop to evaluate Buffy and the Scoobies. *Giles was reestablished as Watcher. *Quentin Travers reveals that Glorificus is a goddess. *With Spike's help, Dawn finds out she is the Key. *Dawn commits a series of thefts. *Before the battle against Glorificus, Xander asks Anya to marry him. *The Trio install a mini-camera in a skull, to spy the Scooby Gang. *Temporarily employed, Buffy was locked in a temporal buckle provoked by The Trio. She was doomed to repeat the sale of a mummy hand. *During Halloween 2002', Xander and Anya announce their wedding. *Xander accidentally summons the demon Sweet. *Temporarily amnesic while under Willow's spell, the Scooby Gang was attacked by Teeth and his vampire minions. *Anya and Xander discover that invisible Buffy is "fading away". 2002 *Dawn pays off the debt from all she stole. *Anya had sex with Spike. *An angry Xander tries to dust Spike. Spike then reveals he had also been sleeping with Buffy. *Dark Willow absorbs all magic from the books, and also from Giles after his return. *The Magic Box was destroyed by Dark Willow. *After her return from England, a cured Willow meets Anya in the remains to find the demon Gnarl. Gallery Frontview.jpg|Entrance. Offlimitsarea.png|Second floor, off-limits area. Register.jpg|Front desk and cash register. Register2.jpg|Interior view. Shot_of_interior_magic_box.jpg|Interior view. trainingareamagicbox.png|Back training room. Magic_box_phonebook_advertisement_shadow.jpg|Phone book ad. Door-to-Magic-Box-Basement.jpg|Door to storage room/basement. Magic-Box-Basement.jpg|Basement/storage room. Appearances Canonical ;Buffy the Vampire Slayer Other References fr:Magic Box Category:Locations Category:Sunnydale businesses Category:Scooby Gang command centers